


Winter

by eastern_wind



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lavellan forgot something important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind
Summary: Eira Lavellan forgot something important





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnoraRutherford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoraRutherford/gifts).



> a lovely annorarutherford and i talked about our oc's and it kinda spiralled out of control
> 
> my attempt to write a snippet from annorarutherford's oc Eira Lavellan's life for the prompt "winter"

It was the end of Haring and, if someone would ever say that it's always winter in Frostback's, well... There's winter and there's I'll freeze your toes off while you sprint those fifty meters from rotunda to the tower winter. Now was the latter and while Eira loved snow and all, she preferred her body parts warm and safe and intact.  
  
"Cullen?" Her voice broke the silence of Commander's quarters when she carefully opened the wooden door and stepped inside, too cold to wait for his permission to enter on the snow covered battlements. "Are you here?"  
  
The room, though, was surprisingly empty and too clean for Eira's tastes. There were no papers on Cullen's desk, the books were laid out in the perfect order and, strangely, the side door, leading to the main gates was open, letting the sweeping wind in. Wiggling her bare and already frozen toes, the mage quickly shut the door and ran to a big squishy armchair near the window that had appeared in the tower a while ago along with some of her belongings, and curled in a ball, trying to warm up.  

Usually, she could just swing by Cullen's place at any time in the early evening and the man would be there digging through piles after piles of reports. Maker, he really could lose a track of time with all those missions, drills and armory checks, but the evenings? They were just for the two of them and Eira had no idea what could make her lover to disappear so unexpectedly. The unusual cleanliness of the room only added a tint of abnormality to the situation.

No plans for the evening except for some quality time with her lover, Eira let herself relax and prepared to wait. Ten minutes later she started shifting restlessly in the chair, still too cold for her tastes. When another half an hour passed, the elvhen woman tiredly flexed her stiff muscles and finally decided to go to bed in hopes that Cullen would at least arrive before midnight. Things only got stranger from there.

When Eira clumsily climbed the uneven stairs to the bedroom, she found the bed pristinely clean, just an old wooden carcass. There were even no sheets left! She quickly rummaged through the room, finding that all belongings, as her, so Cullen’s own were removed, only an old shirt, consisting more of holes than actual fabric, was lying under the bed, lonely and forgotten.

“This is creepy”, the mage said to no one in particular, absentmindedly picking at the softly curling tip of her waist long dark braid. It was like the tower was abandoned by its dweller and the only question Eira had now was why no one had said anything to her. “Really creepy”.

As far as she remembered, there had been nothing that could lead to such turn of events. The tower wasn't in a critical condition, so the construction clearly wasn't the reason for leaving it. She and Cullen were ok, even more, as far as she could tell. She could as well say that she loved him, at least to herself. So, it mustn't be a “I'm burning all of your things and leaving you” gesture. The surprise gave in to a mild irritation, fueled by the fact that Eira barely could feel her toes from the cold anymore, so she jumped down from the bedroom and nearly ran to the rotunda, leaving the tower in long purposeful strides. First thing, she was going to change into something warmer and then… Well, if Commander wanted to play hide-and-seek with her, she could bear with it.

Eira waved Dorian on her way down and slid past  Solas, frozen in the meditative pose with his eyes on a newly finished wall painting. Moving close to the fireplaces warming the stone floor near them, with a nice smile and a couple of polite hellos and how are you doings she crossed a lively and bustling main hall to a small door near the throne. Warm clothes - maybe even boots - preventive questioning of Varric - the search for Cullen, yes, that was a nice plan.

Right before the door to her personal room she stopped as if stumbling upon the invisible wall. From under the thick oak wood the spicy smell of mint was reaching her sensitive nose, making her laugh softly. Seems like Cullen wasn't the only one too caught up in the Inquisition business, after all.

“I hear you finally there”, the low rumble of her man's voice finally broke Lavellan out of her stupor and she entered the room, immediately ending up in the warm embrace of her lover. “Took you long enough, darling”.

“I'm sorry”, Eira said sheepishly into the crook of Cullen's neck, for once freed from the grasp of his coat’s feathery mane. “I completely forgot you're moving in”.

“Oh”, the warrior flinched slightly, his worry all too much evident to her, “if you've changed your mind, I'd leave…”

“Hey, I want you to stay”, the woman took half a step back to stare at him intently with her dark eyes that reminded him of a frozen river at the base of Skyhold, and shook her head. “I want us to stay here, together”.

If she'd still been cold, then the smile on Cullen's face could surely warm her down to the very soul. The man was gazing at her as if she offered him the greatest prize he could have ever imagine to want and Eira smiled back, letting her hands wander his chest, hidden only by a thin cotton shirt.

Moment later she was swept off her feet and falling on the mattress, Cullen’s body a heavy, but in the right way, weight on top of her.

“Hello there, Lady Winter”, he whispered into her pointy ear, nipping on the tip and making her shiver, while his feet collided with her own, still ice cold from the stone floor. Warrior's hands started roaming over Eira's body before finally gently tracing the thin white lines of her valasslin. She playfully tugged Cullen closer, running her fingers through his curly blonde hair and pressed her tights into him with a wicked smile.

“You're going to warm me up, no?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> feedback is highly appreciated!


End file.
